yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Character Tier List
Synopsis This is a list of every character in YYH, from weakest to strongest, and using and listing their spirit classes. The tier list is subject to changes, provided a debate or sufficient evidence justifies those changes, and multiple versions of the same character may be used. As the manga contains inconsistencies with their energy levels, this tier list will be going solely by the anime, unless energy levels aren't involved. Spirit Classes ...are a label assigned to demons and humans, according to their: ability use spirit/demon energy effectively, ability to conserve it effectively, capacity of energy, durability, stamina, intellect, wisdom, stregth (without the use of spirit energy), weapon expertise (in extreme cases), speed, reaction time, and other sundry abilities (flight, invisibility, enhanced hearing, enhanced sight, etc.). *Note that not all lower-mid to upper tier characters have to have each category at a high stage to be classified at a high class. *It is also important to note that Shinobi Sensui's Sacred Energy is more potent than the energy of those higher on the list than him, however he himself is weaker, and he has not mastered the energy (likely due to "cheating" to acquire it). Designating Classes The classes are denoted by letter: E, D, C, B, A, '''and '''S. The "-" and "+" signs added at the end of a letter indicate that said person is lower/higher than the typical, midrange class. For example, if B class is 85%, then B- class is 80-84%, and B+ class is 85-89%. These signs are officially pronounced as "lower" and "upper", and are said before the class they are put in front of (e.g: "upper D class"). Any class without a sign is referred to by pronouncing "mid" before the class. Some have claimed that Raizen (in his prime), was in a separate class of his own- the "SS" class. In truth, there is no such thing. The S class itself is infinite (as the lower E class is), and past the rank of upper S are only more intense showings of the same class. In this list an asterisk (*) will denote that a character spirit class is the highest, or among the highest it can be in that class. This indicates that a character might as well be at the very bottom of the next class. 'Classes:' E''' class- A class that normal humans, spiritually aware humans, abnormally potent humans, and the weakest of demons have. Lower E classes represent humans, while mid to upper E classes are the rest of the prior listed. Usually less intelligent than humans. '''D '''class- Only spiritually aware humans, and weak demons possess this class. The strongest psychics without training are this class, under most circumstances, and the intelligence of demons with this class are still lower than E class humans' intelligence. '''C '''class- Other than extremely rare cases, the only humans that can reach this class endure rigorous training along with their spiritual awareness. Demons with this class are as intelligent as humans, however, due to the difficulty of breaking out of this class and reaching the B class, they may have much more wisdom, and thus intellect. '''B class- Other than Genkai and Toguro, each human that has reached this class underwent a spiritual metamorphosis, profound emotional turbulence, or had powers of this level from the start. This class is presumably the second largest class, when demons and humans enter it, an extremely overwhelming situation is required to push them further. Abilities truly begin to become impressive and exhilerating in this class, while demons carrying this letter are typically more intelligent than average humans. A''' class- The only humans who have reached this class went through an overwhelming trauma, and leveled into this class to deal with it. They were unaware of this jump in class. Demons with this power do not reside in the ningenkai, nor the rekai. They are only of the makai, and are either born with this power, or have acquired it through immense training. The abilities are even more astounding than what can be displayed at B class power, however, this is the second smallest class, as just a few more months of intense training is what is necessary to reach the last class. Demons with this rank are typically far more intelligent than average humans. '''S class- This class is remarkably easier to reach than other classes, however, though the powers of A class were already so high, they are nothing compared to this rank. S class warriors are viewed as deities of destruction, and A classes are fodder to S classes. S classes are incredibly more intelligent than A classes, and are viewed as nearly omniscient. Bottom Tier Koashura: E- Koenma (True Form): E- Hinageshi: E- Sayaka (Weakened): E- Koenma : E- Fugaki: E- Botan: E- Ayame: E- Makai Insect : E- Possessed Human : E- Average Human: E- Mitsunari Yanagisawa: E- Kuwabara's Gang : E- DT Demon Guards: E- Takahashi: E- Suekichi Matsuo: E- Spirit World Ogre: E- Jyaki: E- Cultivated Human: E- Yukina: E- Kuwabara (Three Artifacts Arc): E- Yusuke (Three Artifacts Arc): E Kibano: E Shigeru Murota: E* Half Breed Demons: E+ Baldok /Bat Demon (Latter: The Golden Seal): E+ Musashi: E+ Kuwabara (Genkai's Tournament Arc): E+* Mid/Bottom Tier Gokumonki: D- Juri: D- Garuga: D- Gouki: D- Imajin: D- Gaoa: D- Demons on Boat to DT: D-/D+ Roto: D- Yusuke (Genkai's Tournament Arc): D-* Koto: D M4: D M5: D Apparition Gang (Minus The Triad): D Miyuki: D Ruka: D Bakken: D Sayaka: D Kazemaru: D Kurama (Three Artifacts Arc): D Hiei (Three Artifacts Arc): D Jaganshi Hiei (Three Artifacts Arc): D* Shorin: D+ Inmaki: D+ Kuwabara (Saint Beasts Arc): D+ Genbu: D+ Kamiya Minoru: D+ Mitarai Kiyoshi: D+* Mid Tier Helen: C- Yatsude: C- Team Gokai Six: C- Kuro Momotaro: C- Dr. Ichigaki (After Serum Mutation): C- Makintaro: C- Kuwabara (Rescue Yukina Arc): C- Nekotama: C- Spirit Warriors: C- Midorenjya: C- Rugby: C- Byakko: C- Yasha: C- Onji/Suzuka: C- Gama: C- Rando: C-* Tree Demon (The Golden Seal): C Kuwabara (Boat to DT): C Seiryu: C Kurama (Rescue Yukina Arc): C Yusuke (Saint Beasts Arc): C Kirenjya: C Meikai God Henchmen: C Hiei (Rescue Yukina Arc): C Kuro Momotaro (Ape Armor vs. Hiei): C Suzaku (Damaged Antenna): C Topaz: C Rinku: C M2: C M3: C M1: C Momorenjya: C Kuro Momotaro (Phoenix Armor vs. Hiei): C Kuro Momotaro (Wolf Armor vs. Hiei): C Toya: C Ura Urashima: C Gatsubal: C Risho: C Kaname Hagiri: C* Genkai: C* Kaname Hagiri w/ motorcycle: C+ Aorenjya: C+ Akarenjya: C+ Zeru: C+ Chu: C+ Kurama (vs Team Rokuyukai): C+ 40% Younger Toguro: C+ Yusuke (vs Team Rokuyukai): C+ Hiei (vs Team Rokuyukai): C+ Jin: C+ Kuwabara (DT Finals): C+ Yusuke (w/ Spirit Wave vs. Jin): C+ Shishiwakamaru: C+ 45% Younger Toguro: C+ Kuwabara w/ Trial Sword (DT Finals): C+ M1/2/3: C+ Kaisei Sanada: C+ Fubuki Sanada: C+ Yusuke (DT finals): C+ Suzaku: C+* Higher/Mid Kuwabara (Using Life Energy): B- Kuwabara (Power of Love...): B- Yusuke (Using Life Energy): B- Bui w/ Armor: B- Meikai God A (Kuronue Form): B- Kurama (DT Finals): B- Kaisei/Fubuki (Together): B- Kuroko Satou: B- Elder Toguro: B- Majari: B- Hiei (vs Team Uraotogi): B-* 80% Younger Toguro: B-* Kuwabara (Newly Awakened Powers): B Kurama (Terrible Truths Arc): B Karasu w/ mask: B Hiei (Terrible Truths Arc): B Itsuki: B Young Genkai: B Human Toguro: B Raigo: B Yusuke w/out Spirit Cuffs: B Bui w/out Armor (Battle Aura): B* Yoko Kurama: B+ Karasu w/out mask: B+ 100% Younger Toguro: B+ 120% Younger Toguro: B+ Yusuke (Unlocked Potential): B+* High Minoru Sensui: A- Asato Kido: A- Kazuya Sensui: A- Yusuke (Revived): A-* Hiei (Before Shigure's Operation): A Tsukihito Amanuma: A Suzuka (Genkai's Training): A Yomi (Past): A Yomi's Assassin: A Kuwabara (Enraged at Sensui): A Kuronue: A Kurama (Three Kings Saga): A Rinku (Genkai's Training): A Zakuro: A Toboso: A SDF : A/A+ Yoko Kurama (Pure): A Hiei (Enraged at Sensui): A* Yu Kaito: A+ Seitei: A+ Toho: A+ Shishiwakamaru (Genkai's Training): A+ Jin (Genkai's Training): A+ Chu (Genkai's Training): A+ Toya (Genkai's Training): A+ Kujou (Drained by Touya): A+ Yakumo: A+ Jangashi Hiei (Bonds of Fire): A+* Top Sasuga: S- Hokushin: S- Shachi: S- Shinobu Sensui: S- Shinobu Sensui (Defense Armor): S- Shinobu Sensui (Offense Armor): S-* Shigure: S Kirin: S Shura: S Hiei (Mukuro's Training): S* Yusuke (Hokushin's Training): S+ Tetsuzan/Den-Hou: S+ Kokou: S+ Kujō: S+ Natsume: S+ Shu/ Souketsu: S+ Saizou: S+ Enki: S+ Raizen (Near Death): S+ Yomi: S+ Mukuro (Normal): S+ Mukuro (Enraged): S+ Raizen (Prime): S+* Koenma w/ Ma Fū Kan (via Pacifier): S+....*